Kiralovania
by Greytogota
Summary: Yoshikage Kira just wants a quiet life, but when something goes wrong with 'Bites the Dust', he finds himself deep in the Underground. Could this go any other way than genocide? After all, Kira needs a world in where he can sleep soundly at night.


"Bites the dust will activate if you push me any further!" Screamed a desperate man, in a desperate situation. Yoshikage Kira was his name, and he just wanted to live a quiet life.

He wanted to live in a world where he could sleep soundly at night, with no worries or enemies. But alas, here he was; bloody, broken, and his dreams crushed. He was surrounded by those trying to take away his wants and needs. Josuke Higashikata and Jotaro Kujo to name a couple, were his most hated adversaries.

He would go back, back to a time where he held the advantage. Thanks to his Stand, a powerful physical representation of his willpower, he would take back what was rightfully his. Its name was 'Killer Queen', a Stand with the power to turn any object it touched into a powerful bomb. Recently it gained a new power, the power to blow away history and revert Kira to a point in time where he was safe. This power was called 'Bites the Dust', and it activated whenever Kira was backed into a corner.

He grasped onto the arm of a paramedic who was rushing to his aide.

"Your hands are beautiful," he said to the woman, "So soft and pure. I just want to take them for myself!"

The paramedic looked disturbed, confused, and worried. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly open in shock.

"My name is Yoshikage Kira. I've killed over forty women with beautiful hands like your own, but you are now the only one of them who ever knew my name," he said to her. This was the final step for Bites the Dust to activate. He needed to prime it, and to do so he needed a victim.

He held his right thumb like was going to press some invisible trigger, held by his right hand. His Stand mimicked these motions.

Jotaro Kujo, with his Stand that could stop time, Star Platinum, rushed forwards in an attempt to stop Kira from triggering Bites the Dust. He needed to get within a certain distance, since he could only stop time for a few seconds. He needed to stop this crazed murderer once and for all before he had the chance to hurt more innocent people.

As fate would have it, out of the backline Koichi appeared with his Stand, Echoes Act 3. In order to give Jotaro more time, Echoes, with its power to control gravity, increased the weight on Kira's hand considerably; enough to pin his arm to the ground for several seconds.

Jotaro got in range, and in that very same instant Kira had the indentation of several fists littered across his torso, his hand was broken, and he flew backwards at a rapid speed. Jotaro had stopped time, and in the stopped time he had pummeled Kira without mercy using Star Platinum.

Something very odd occurred though. If Jotaro had reached Kira a split second earlier, this might not have happened. Bites the Dust seemed to activate, since Kira had managed to press his thumb to the 'switch', but instead of being launched back through time…

When Yoshikage Kira landed on his back with a sickening thud, reality seemed to slow down to a halt. He pondered what this meant, and simply let it off as him experiencing the final moments of his life. When the world around him faded to black, this seemed to confirm his suspicions.

Then he felt something. Instead of the hard concrete he had landed on, below him he felt a patch of soft grass. Light from above caused his eyes to slowly open, and he smelled roses. He sat up with a shiver traveling down his spine as he assessed his injuries. Surprisingly, he was totally unharmed.

Something else also seemed different. Instead of the white business suit he had on earlier, he adorned a light purple blazer with matching pants, a white undershirt with green stripes, and a generic black tie that did not have the emblem of his Stand. His hair, it was blond. Back to the old way, before he had to change lives with that man in order to maintain his quiet life. It had the same two bangs that folded over his face, while the rest of his hair was neatly combed back. He had his old identity, the true Yoshikage Kira.

His eyes darted back and forth as he quickly got to his feet. He brushed himself off in an uncomfortable way. Was this the afterlife? Was this his fate? His thoughts were unusual and scrambled for such a calculated man as himself.

"Howdy!" exclaimed a happy little voice behind Kira. He swiftly turned to face it.

The first thought that shot through Kira's head when he saw what was before him was, ' _Th-this is that cat's Stand, Stray Cat!_ ' But alas, it was not what he thought, and he soon realized. What was on the ground in front of him was a small sunflower with a huge grin smeared across what he could only assume was its 'face'.

"W-what in the-" he began to say, only to be interrupted by the flower,

"I'm Flowey!" It perked up and looked proud of its name, "Flowey the flower!"

' _Is this a Stand?_ ' he asked himself. Had he finally lost his mind?

"Hmm…" the flower named Flowey seemed to contemplate something, "You're new to the Underground, aren't cha?"

"What do you mean? Where am I, what is this place?" Kira demanded to know, although he seemed slightly passive and held back on raising his voice.

"Golly, you must be so confused." Flowey said, "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

Kira squinted his eyes.

"Ready?" asked the flower, "Here we go!"

Kira suddenly felt Killer Queen's presence as it was pulled from his body. He didn't call it out, so what was going on? Killer Queen was on full display, with a small and strange red heart that glew from its center.

"See that heart?" Flowey said, and it seemed none the wiser to Killer Queen's presence, focusing solely on the red cartoony heart floating within the Stand. Kira assumed the flower could not see his Stand, lest it would be terrified.

"That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being!" Flowey continued, "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong with a lot o-" Flowey paused for a few seconds.

' _His LV is 10! Who is this guy? I'll need to get rid of him quickly.'_ Flowey thought to itself, a bead of sweat dripping down its face.

"Is there something wrong?" Kira asked, growing impatient.

"N-no, just erm… I was going to share these friendliness pellets with you!" Flowey perked back up.

"Friendliness pellets…" Kira repeated, a small twitch in his eyebrow. He felt like he was being mocked.

"Here they come! Grab as many as you can!" exclaimed Flowey. Several white pill-shaped objects formed in the air above Flowey. They all began slowly floating towards the 'SOUL' Flowey had mentioned. Before they could connect, however, Killer Queen sprung into action, destroying the pellets with a flurry of punches. From Flowey's perspective, as soon as his pellets got within a few feet of Kira's SOUL, they vanished into thin air.

Kira was hardly surprised by Killer Queen's actions. His Stand would always defend its master, no matter what, so if it saw something it thought might hurt Kira, it would promptly block it, even without taking commands from Kira himself.

"What, so did you think you could deceive me?" Kira asked the now horrified flower. Flowey was extremely confused, and felt worried.

"Die!" Flowey shouted, in fear more than anything.

Several more pellets formed all around Kira and Killer Queen. They were completely surrounded.

' _Crap. I'm not so sure even my Killer Queen could block ALL of those projectiles._ ' Yoshikage Kira thought.

Kira bit his lip and twisted his face into a scowl. All of the pellets swiftly began to close in on Kira's SOUL. Killer Queen braced for impact, while Kira ducked and took cover, covering the back of his neck with his hands. Closer and closer they got, and Flowey's smirk grew.

' _I've won!_ ' Flowey thought, his smirk growing to a menacing grin.

The pellets all vanished suddenly. Flowey's smile fell immediately, and soon after a great ball of flame slammed into the sentient flower. This sent Flowey careening away.

Kira got up from the ground, brushing himself off. Killer Queen disappeared back within him, along with the peculiar heart-shaped SOUL. He wondered what had attacked that flower in order to send it flying. He glanced around until he spotted what could only be described as an anthropomorphic goat-like-beast in a purple dress.

' _I've certainly seen it all._ ' he thought.

"What a horrible creature, attacking such a poor, innocent man," the goat woman stated.

Innocent was a word that was the complete polar opposite of the truth; Yoshikage Kira was an awful man. Soon, all of the underground would know… he just wants a quiet life.


End file.
